


Five Times Jyn Didn't Know What Was Going On...

by MegWebs94



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Five Times, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9975560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegWebs94/pseuds/MegWebs94
Summary: Five Times that Jyn Erso didn't know what was going on and one she did.





	1. Five Times Jyn Didn't Know What Was Going On...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All!  
> I wanted to try something new that I've always been interested in trying... This first chapter is safe for all audiences for the most part, the steamy stuff will come in Chapter 2! Drop me a line and let me know what you think!

The first time it happens, Jyn’s not even sure what IT was.  She was following Cassian down a hallway looking for the door to take them back to the ship when, all of a sudden, they were ambushed by Stormtroopers.  They fought their way out and somehow made it back to the ship, yelling at Bodhi to take off as soon as they made it on board.  Jyn had slumped up against the wall of the ship, chest heaving, trying to calm her racing heartbeat, when Cassian pulled her into a hug.  This in and of itself was not odd, hugs with Cassian becoming a regular occurrence since their miraculous escape from Scariff.  This one felt different, though.  It lasted longer and Jyn could have sworn that she felt Cassian  _ caressing _ her, hands moving up and down her back, drifting so low as to rest on her butt.  She hadn’t reacted other than to return the hug, unsure of what was going on, and Cassian had let go and went to go discuss the mission with Bodhi and K-2.

 

The second time it happens Jyn feels much more sure of what IT was.  She had been walking around the Rebel base on Hoth with Cassian following a debrief of yet another mission, headed back to their rooms.  When they reached her room, the first in the hallway, Cassian had pulled her into another hug.  This hug was like the one on the ship: he rubbed her back, tucked her under his chin, and when he released her his hands remained on her hips and he pressed a kiss onto her forehead.  Before Jyn could react, he was gone, walking down the hall towards his own room.  That evening she laid in her bed, mesmerized by the memory of that kiss, imagining what it might feel like if he took it a step further.  Needless to say, she had to enlist some help from her own hands in order to fall asleep that evening.

 

Jyn waited for the third time, any opportunity to return the hug, maybe push Cassian a bit further, take it another step, but this opportunity was a long time coming.  In fact, it took another near death experience for Cassian to do much more than casually brush up against her again.  She was in the medical unit of the base, recovering from a nasty blaster wound to her side that barely missed her vital organs.  The medical droids had given her some pain medication that made her woozy and sleepy and she almost missed Cassian’s visit.  He didn’t seem to realize that she was awake as he pulled up a chair beside the bed she had been placed in and grabbed her hand.  He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it, and Jyn could feel the telltale sign of tears falling down his cheeks.  He was muttering something in his native language, one that Jyn had not yet mastered, the words to fast and low for her drug-addled brain to process fully.  Cassian had stayed there for a long time, only leaving when the medical droid told him that they were going to take her off the pain medication and that she should wake up soon.  Later, when Jyn had time to think back to the words he had been saying, the only thing she could remember hearing him repeating was “Lo siento mi amor, lo siento, querido dios lo siento.”

 

The fourth time it happened was different.  Jyn was on her first mission after being released from the medical bay and Cassian wouldn’t let her out of his sight.  It was so bad that they had almost missed their target as he walked by because Cassian kept insisting on interrogating Jyn, making sure that she felt OK, that there was no residual pain.  When they got back to the ship Jyn had pulled Cassian into the small bunk area of the ship.

 

“What the hell was that?”

 

“What do you mean, what the hell was that?  You just got out of the medical bay!  I don’t even think you should have been on this mission in the first place, I’m not sure what they were thinking.”   
  
“Well, I’m fine.  There’s no need for you to be my babysitter!  This overprotective streak had better end now, because I can’t do this.  We almost messed up the entire mission because of your pigheaded-”

 

Cassian had grabbed her at this, his arms encircling her biceps as he pulled her close to him.  He pressed his lips to Jyn’s, kissing her as if it was the last time he would ever be able to. All too soon, though, it was over, and he released her.

 

“I wouldn’t ever forgive myself if anything happened to you again.”

 

And with that, he walked out, leaving her in the small bunk area with her fingers pressed gently to the lips that, a few seconds ago, had been pressed to his.

 

After this Jyn kept trying to catch Cassian, get him to talk with her alone, to figure out what the hell was going on between them, but he kept avoiding her.  In fact, he seemed to be avoiding most everyone, taking missions on his own and leaving the base for days at a time.  Jyn and the rest of the team were sent on missions without him, and it was over a month before she even saw him again.  They were at the small cantina area that someone had convinced Mon Mothma and the rest of the leadership team to allow on the base.  Jyn and the team had just returned from a fact-finding mission and had successfully located their target who gave them some important information about the Emperor’s schedule.  Jyn had tried to find out where Cassian had been sent, but no one seemed to know, not even K-2.  Bodhi had assured her that it was OK, that he was sure Cassian had just been sent on a long-term mission, but Jyn couldn’t accept that.  Not until she saw he was OK.

 

She was well into her third drink of the night when he finally walked in.  He looked bad, a bruise covering the left side of his jaw and was walking with an obvious limp.  He scanned the cantina area, passing right over Jyn, and walked up to the bar to talk to Bodhi.  Jyn’s heart sank.  She had been hoping that he would at least come talk to her, recognize that she was there, but this was apparently not something that he wanted to do.  She quickly drained her drink and decided that if Cassian wouldn’t acknowledge what had gone on between them, she would forget it too.  

 

She walked over to the table of some newer recruits to the Rebellion.  She knew a few of them by name and they were a fun group, too young and reckless for her under normal circumstances, but fun and reckless was just what she wanted right now.  They immediately started offering her shots of some strong smelling (and tasting) liquor that she couldn’t put a name to and she readily accepted.  After three (or was it four?) of these shots Jyn felt good and properly drunk.  So drunk, in fact, that she accepted the invitation to dance with one of them, the obvious leader of the group who had tried to flirt with her before.  He led her out onto the dance floor and immediately put his hands on her waist, encouraging her to move with him.  Jyn wasn’t a dancer but this wasn’t really dancing, what this man wanted to do.  It was more of a rubbing motion, and it was easy to see how this would appeal to those who used dancing as a precursor to other… amorous activities.

 

Jyn could feel her dancing partner moving his hands up and down her back, gradually moving closer and closer to her butt.  She didn’t stop him, wanting to see what he would do, how far he would go.  She didn’t consider herself to be easy, per se, but she enjoyed a good romp in the sheets every once in awhile, and tonight seemed like a great time to do something reckless.  She responded to her partner’s advances well, rubbing against him and moving her own hands in time with the music.  One of his friends had brought the two of them more shots of the strong liquor and Jyn readily accepted two more and downed them quickly.  Her vision became even more blurry and she found it harder and harder to stand up straight.  She could feel her dance partner begin to grope her even more, spinning her so her butt was pressed up against the bulge she could feel growing in his trousers.  His hands moved all over her body, squeezing her breasts, her hips, guiding her movements.  

 

As his hands came to rest on her breasts yet again, Jyn suddenly felt a pair of hands come between their bodies, pulling her away from her partner.  She vaguely heard yelling over her head, something about taking advantage of her when she was obviously drunk, something else about her being old enough to make her own decisions… She decided that this conversation was boring her and she wanted to go somewhere else.  She started to walk away from the two voices and found that walking in a straight line was harder than it should be.   _ Damn, I let myself get too drunk.  Kriff, the room shouldn’t be spinning like this… _

 

She felt a strong pair of hands grab her and half walk, half carry her out of the cantina.  She vaguely realized that the hands belonged to Cassian, and she began to yell at him.

 

“What the hell are you doing now?  I was perfectly fine in there by myself, I was having a good time, let me go back!”

 

“Jyn, you can’t walk straight.  That guy just wanted to take advantage of you, and you’re not in any state to make any decisions right now.”

 

“Cassian, I know what he wanted!  I was going to give it to him!  I’m old enough to make my own decisions and since the person I want to fuck right now won’t even talk to me, I decided to fuck someone else.  So let me go back!” Jyn was so far gone that she didn’t quite realize what she was saying.  She could hear a little voice in her head telling her to stop talking but she decided that this voice was boring, that she wanted to tell Cassian all about her frustrations, about how angry she was with him.

 

“Jyn, I don’t know what you’re talking about right now, but whatever you’re angry about, that’s no reason to go have sex with someone that you don’t really know!”  Cassian stopped and turned her to face him but kept his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

 

“Not have sex, fuck.  Hard, dirty, sexy, fuck.  And you don’t know what I’m angry about? Seriously?  Well, here it is… I’m mad at you.  You kiss me, make me think that you actually want something more, and then you go running off across the galaxy doing who knows what?  Well, I’m tired of that.  I’m tired of beating around the bush.  I can’t do that anymore, Cassian.  I don’t want someone who is afraid to touch me, afraid to tell me what he really wants.”  The voice tried to tell Jyn to shut up, but it felt so damn  _ good _ to say these things to Cassian, and she just couldn’t stop.

 

“Alright then, Jyn, what do you want?  Here’s your chance, get it all out.”

  
“Fine, you know what I want?  I want you to take me back to your room right now and strip me, tie me up, and fuck me so hard that I can’t walk straight for a week.  I want you to fuck me over and over again until my voice has gone hoarse from screaming your name and my taste is imprinted on your tongue.  I want you to fuck me everywhere so that whenever you’re in your room you think of me.  I want you to fucking possess me, own me, make me yours, fuck me so hard I never doubt who I belong to ever again.  That’s what I want, Cassian.  Can you do that?”  Jyn could feel her chest heaving, her heart racing, the desire rolling through her lower belly like a tidal wave at the thought of what she had just confessed.  In some part of her brain she knew she should be embarrassed, but she couldn’t bring herself to care right now.

 

Cassian didn’t respond.  The only reaction he had was to move his hands down her arms to grip her hands, bringing them up above her head and pinning them there with one of his hands.  His other hand fisted in her hair, tugging her face up to meet his own.

 

His kiss this time was anything but sweet, anything but gentle.  It was hard, punishing, biting at her lips and dominating her mouth.  He quickly moved one leg in between hers, rubbing at the apex of her thighs through her pants, and Jyn swore she could come from that alone.  Cassian’s lips moved along her jawline, along her neck, nipping and licking until she was sure she would be covered in love bites.  Jyn was sure she was being ridiculously loud, but she couldn’t help it.  This was everything she wanted, everything she could have imagined, and she wanted  _ more. _

 

Suddenly, Cassian stopped.  He leaned close to Jyn’s ear and whispered to her, dropping her hands and turning to walk away.  She realized that they were outside her room and that he had somehow opened the door for her. 

 

As she walked inside she realized that this was the fifth time that Cassian had left her, the fifth time that she didn’t know what was going on.  As she stripped and climbed into her bed, she mulled over those words he had whispered to her, trying to figure out what he meant…

 

“I’m not a one-time fuck, Jyn.  When I fuck you, you won’t ever want to leave.  When I fuck you, you won’t ever want anyone else.  No more flirting with anyone, no more promiscuity.  Just me. My dick in your cunt, my name on your lips.  And when I fuck you, you won’t be drunk.  There will be nothing to help you forget who you’re fucking, who you belong to.”

 

She fell asleep feeling both excited and apprehensive, her dreams filled with what delicious fantasies might await her if Cassian decided to make good on his promise.


	2. And One She Did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, all, I'm so sorry for the long wait time! Life happened and time ran out on me and I had to put this on the backburner... but I'm back! I hope an extra-long chapter helps me apologize, I'm insanely happy with how this turned out in the end! Enjoy!

Jyn waited to see when Cassian would make his move. She went about her daily business but felt hyper aware of where he was and what he was doing the entire time. She was convinced that he would come to her that night, but she was alone in her bed yet again.

The next day she was called to the briefing room to talk with the team. She and Cassian were being sent on a mission with K-2 and Bodhi as backup. It was an easy mission, intelligence gathering on one of the outer rim planets. They would easily complete this mission in a couple of days, which would typically not cause Jyn to blink an eye, but this time a couple of days felt too long. Too many hours waiting in anticipation of what was to come.

They completed the mission successfully, but Jyn almost got hurt again. She was sloppy with her initial contact when she was intelligence gathering, and they were almost discovered by the Stormtroopers in the area. Cassian had to step in to take care the situation and Jyn couldn’t take it anymore. She went straight into the small bunk area of the ship and stayed there until Bodhi came to tell her they had arrived at the base.

She immediately went into her room and covered her head with her pillow. She was so sick and tired of all of the shit Cassian had put her through, not just recently but since they had met. All the teasing touches, the caresses, sitting too close to her, and then acting like she was just one of the boys when push came to shove.

She was so caught up in her own misery that she didn’t hear her door open. She felt someone climb up on the bed on top of her, knees on either side of her hips. She went to turn around, but the person on top of her pressed down on top of her shoulders, silently asking her to stay laying down as she was. The person did move the pillow from the top of her head, though, and she could smell the person, a scent that was so quintessentially Cassian that she immediately relaxed, allowing him to move her however he wanted. He leaned down to her, hovering inches above her ear.

“Is this what you wanted, Jyn? To be completely at my mercy? Well, you finally pushed me to it. You got sloppy and I thought you were going to get hurt again. How lucky that I was there to save you… But that’s not always going to be possible, is it? I need to make sure that you don’t get sloppy again…” Cassian’s hands had slowly moved as he talked, landing on her hips and slowly pushing her shirt up until his fingers met the bottom of her bra. “But I guess this was the point, huh? Push me too far so I had to take you? Well, you succeeded. I just hope you’re happy with what happens next…”

Jyn was afraid for the first time. Cassian’s tone was different, more intense, less playful. There was no smile in his voice, none of the amusement that was typically present when he spoke to Jyn. But then his hands started moving again and her nerves calmed, her arousal ratcheting back up.

He pushed her shirt up all the way until she was forced to raise her hands up over her head so he could remove it. Instead of pushing it all the way off, though, he wrapped it around her hands a few times, tying a knot around her wrists, effectively binding her hands together. She could hear movement behind her, a belt clinking, and saw Cassian loop his belt around the knot that he had tied around her hands and fasten her hands to the metal rod that served as a headboard on her Rebellion-issued bed. 

Cassian unlatched her bra and slid it up to join her shirt tangled around her hands. He then gently flipped her over and she realized the way he tied her hands allowed her to move a bit more than she had expected, although she still had a severely limited range of motion. He started caressing her again, fingertips moving along her skin. He started at the top of her head and she was amazed at the amount of feeling she had in her forehead. He continued to move down, running his fingertips over her eyebrows, temples, the bridge of her nose, cheeks, and lips. He spent extra time on these, running his fingers along the edge of her lips and slipping different fingers into her mouth, silently telling her to suck. She did happily, hoping that it would help move events along, but he didn’t even seem phased.

He continued to move his fingertips along her over sensitized flesh, feather-light touches that send arousal shooting straight to Jyn’s core until she was sure she was dripping. He took the time to travel up her arms, caressing each finger individually. He then moved to her torso, making circles around her breasts and then moving down to circle her belly button. When he reached the top of her pants he unbuttoned them and she moved her hips up to help him slide them off of her. When they had been discarded somewhere on the floor she expected him to move back and continue the path that he was on, but he stayed down by her feet, sliding off her socks and beginning to run his fingers over her toes and up her ankles. His touch was more firm, more of a massage, and it continued to send sparks of arousal through Jyn until her toes were curling in anticipation.

Cassian smiled but still said nothing, simply continuing his path up her body. Jyn’s underwear were still on at this point and Cassian made no move to remove them, skipping over this part of her body entirely. He instead moved back up her body, bringing his lips to hers, giving her a bruising kiss. She tried to push her hips up to meet his, the bulge in his pants obvious, but he tilted his up so she couldn’t get any of the friction she so desperately needed. 

Cassian suddenly moved his hand to her right breast, palming it, playing with its weight in his hand. Slowly, he moved his thumb to her nipple and began to gently circle it, his face still close to hers. His teeth found her left earlobe, gently nipping and nibbling on it, each bite sending even more heat down to her core. He suddenly pinched her nipple, causing her to gasp, and then abruptly let go, moving to the other side. He administered the same treatment to her left nipple, lightly slapping it as he pulled away, continuing his path down her abdomen.

He reached her pussy and dove in, lapping at her juices as though they were the finest Corellian alcohols known to the galaxy. Jyn felt herself riding the crest higher and higher and higher until Cassian suddenly pulled away, calmly continuing his path down her legs until he reached her feet. Jyn was sure he would go back to her soaking pussy, but instead he sat up and flipped her over again, pushing her butt up until she was kneeling on the bed in front of him. Hm, this would be a new position, but I could see the benefi-

Smack! Cassian’s hand came down hard on Jyn’s right butt cheek, quickly followed by a succession of other slaps, each to different parts of her butt and upper thighs. Each slap hurt, but sent a strange wave of pleasure to her oversensitized pussy, until she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Cassian, please, I need… I want… I can’t…” Jyn couldn’t make a full sentence, but she prayed to whomever was listening that Cassian understood what she was trying to say.

“Oh, I know Jyn. But you know what? I don’t know if you deserve to come yet. You’ve endangered yourself too much, endangered others too much, been too reckless. You’re obviously so distracted by the thought of this happening that we need to draw this out, make sure that you’re never that reckless again.”

So Cassian continued on, spanking her, rubbing her all over, pushing his fingers into her quivering pussy and quickly pulling them back out. Jyn felt as though she was going to explode, like she couldn’t take any more, but every time she started to say something, she stopped. For some inexplicable reason, she wanted this, no, craved this as much as he seemed to. So she let him continue.

After what felt like forever, he finally stopped, flipping her back over and moving back down her body so quickly she didn’t even realize his goal until he was there, tongue lapping at her pussy, fingers pumping inside her, hitting that spot over and over and over and she was flying, soaring, higher than she ever knew possible, and there were spots at the edge of her vision and she just kept soaring and Cassian just kept moving…

She came to with a jolt. Cassian was still on top of her, although he was lounging more now, less relaxed.

“Finally came back to me, did ya?”

“Always.” Jyn smiled lazily at him, amazed at the feeling of languidity and bonelessness she felt in that moment. Cassian’s eyes held a question, and had they not been on so many missions together she would have missed it, but she knew immediately what he was asking. She took down her defences, and let him see all the emotions playing across her face. 

Cassian stood up and Jyn almost began to protest at his absence, but then she realized that he was undressing, and she stayed quiet, reveling in the glory that was Cassian Andor. She had seen him before, all long, lean muscles and scars, but this was a context in which she never dreamed that she’d be allowed to see him. She drank him in, following each of his movements, until he moved back on top of her.

He looked at her one more time, searching her eyes for the answer that he needed and, finding what he was looking for, slowly sank into her warmth. They fit together perfectly, and what began as a rough fuck turned into a slow… something as they moved together, Cassian untying her hands and allowing her to grab at his shoulders, run her nails up his back, move her hands wherever they wanted to go.

Jyn knew that she didn’t have long, and she could tell that Cassian wouldn’t last long either. She clutched him to her, wrapping her legs around his back and crossing her ankles to keep him close to her. She moved with him, meeting him thrust for thrust, and just before she came, before she crested the wave building inside her, Cassian pulled back, just enough to look into her eyes.

Maybe it was her imagination, maybe it was the high from the orgasms she had received, but she could read something in his eyes that she had never before seen. A feeling so deep, so complete, that it almost scared her in its intensity, until she realized that of course that feeling was written all over her face as well, and the two of them finally put a name with the feeling that had been growing inside of them for so long, since that beach on Scarif when they were sure they were dying, since before that, even, perhaps since the first moment they met…

And together, they came, riding out the waves of pleasure and each other that never seemed to stop.

And together, they slept.

And Jyn definitely knew what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so that's all, folks! I think this story has said all it needs to say and, like I said before, I'm insanely happy how this all turned out. I'm a huge sap, so that's just something that makes my little heart happy!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a comment below if you have any constructive criticism or anything else you want to relay!
> 
> Again, thanks for sticking with me and I hope you all enjoyed! Love you all!


End file.
